


Late Bloomer

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, High School Student Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam came back from college to spend the weekend with Dean, his unpresented geeky little brother. When Dean hits his first heat he never expected it to be around his brother and his brother's best friend, Cas, nor did he expect to be mated by them. But hey! Fate's a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoi_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Forever/gifts).



> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own I just thought I'd give my beta Ruby a break, and what better way to do that then post a three-way wincestial ABO ficlet!

Once the school bell rang Dean sprinted to his locker shoving his books and papers in and pushing and shoving through the growing crowd of high school kids who wanted to get home early for the long weekend.

“Sorry! Excuse me,” He shouted, gripping his backpack tight as he elbowed through a crowd of bulky alphas dressed in football uniforms.

“ _Dean_ ” His best friend Charlie hissed dragging him away from the crowd of alphas that were sending death glares their way. “Do you _want_ to get killed?”

“Sorry Charlie” He huffed, adjusting the glasses on his nose “Sam gets home today from Stanford, he’s spending the long weekend with us”

Charlie’s face softened, her grip on his forearm loosening.

Charlie knew Sam went to collage now, leaving his scrawny un-presented brother and family for the big life in the city. Studying and hanging out on campus during the day, kissing omegas and drinking at parties during the night. It was tough on Dean the first few weeks without Sam, the two of them were always two peas in a pod, but Charlie came over all the time to play video games with him and try to cheer him up.

“Don’t get killed before Sam even gets to say Hi you dumbass,” she scolded letting go of Dean's arm to walk besides him, “And tell Sam I said Hey”

“Someone crushing here Charlie?” Dean teased waggling an eyebrow at Charlie.

Charlie shot him a dirty look, punching him playfully in the shoulder, “You know I’ve got my eyes set on Gilda you dummy”

“Yeah yeah you tell me every time we go on World Of Warcraft with her” Dean laughed hitting his best friend back in the shoulder. 

“What’s got you so giddy Winchester” Alastair sneered. 

Dean tensed “What do you want Alastair” He ground out slowing to a stop.

Charlie sent him a quizzical look, but before she could open her mouth Deans sent her a weak smile, “You go ahead Charlie…. I’ll catch up later”

Charlie frowned, Dean could see she wanted to say something but he shot her pleading eyes.

 _Please just go Charlie._

Charlie nodded and slowly walked ahead, not before sending Dean a concerned look.

Dean trained his eyes to the ground, wishing Alastair would at least be quick today with the insults. Sam was waiting for him at home.

“Not so cocky without you’re alpha guard dog around are you Winchester?”

“Charlie's not my guard dog”

Alastair laughed, a mean thing that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

“I don’t know why the freak even hangs out with you… maybe freaks gravitate towards each-other.” He chuckled at his own joke “Can’t do anything right Winchester, can’t even _present_ right”

Dean flinched, the words cutting him deep. _But its true_ a treacherous voice whispered in his head, _everyone else in the whole school has presented, expect for you, you’re a_ freak _._

His parents were worried after his first year of high school and he still hadn't presented, they took him to the doctors but they couldn’t find anything wrong with his hormone levels so they just guessed he was a late bloomer. 3 years later and he was still waiting to present the term ‘late bloomer’ a running joke now.

“ _Say it_ Winchester” Alastair demanded shoving Dean backwards.

“I can’t do anything right” Dean mumbled, refusing to meet Alastair's eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” Alastair taunted holding a hand to his ear.

“I can’t do anything right!” Dean yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

When he presents he will be a big strong Alpha, one like Sam, with big muscles and be really tall. No one would mess with him when he presented as an Alpha just like his big brother and Dad.

“Hey! what are you doing Alastair” Charlie shouted, jogging up to the pair.

“Here comes you’re guard dog what did I tell you” Alastair spat, low enough that only Dean could hear. 

“Oh me and Dean over here was just having some fun, catching up and all” Alastair smiled sickly sweet holding Dean around the shoulders.

Dean wanted to shove Alastair off.

“Right” Charlie said, “Well Dean you don’t want to keep Sam waiting”

“Me and Dean were just going to stay here for a while, Dean said he can call his Mom and say he’d be home late” Alastair said, his grip on Dean’s shoulders becoming tighter “Didn’t you Dean?”

“Now look here Alastair” Charlie said, “I know Dean, and I know something’s up so just leave him alone ok?”

“Or what” Alastair taunted, “you’ll go and tell Mommy and Daddy?”

“I’ll knock you’re Beta ass on the ground that’s what” Charlie growled her eyes turning Alpha red.

Dean’s eyes widened, he’d never seen Charlie so angry that she slipped into Alpha mode.

Alastair and Charlie stared each other down silently daring the other to break eye contact. Alastair broke first, muttering “Alpha freak” under his breath as he let Dean go.

“Nice chat Dean, we should do it again sometime” He taunted before walking off.

“Alastair gives me the creeps” Charlie muttered walking over to Dean, “Makes my skin crawl whenever he speaks” She shuddered. 

Dean nodded mutely walking slowly besides Charlie.

When he presented as an Alpha he wouldn’t need Charlie to protect him from bullies.

“But hey look on the bright side” She said, jabbing Dean in the side, “Sam will be back for the whole weekend, you up for some League Of Legends?”

Dean smiled; Charlie always knew what to say to cheer him up.

“Yeah I’m up for it” 

—

 

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, sprinting across the room in three huge strides to give Dean a bone-crushing hug.

Sam breathed in his scent chuckling a little, “Yup that same milky pup smell alright”

Deans cheeks reddened, “Shaddup Bitch” he said pushing Sam playfully. 

“Jerk” Sam retorted, ruffling Dean’s head, “I missed you little bro” He said with a soft smile.

“Me too” Dean said smiling up at Sam.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Dean turned around, seeing Cas leaning against the kitchen counter a grin spread across his face.

“Cas! I didn’t know you were staying for the weekend too,” Dean said, not believing his eyes. Cas had changed a lot since the three of them were kids.

Since Dean could remember the Winchester and Novak's were family friends. Dean practically grew up with Cas they were like brothers. Cas Dean and Sam were a force to be reckoned with when they were younger. Once the two of them convinced Dean to climb up a tree to steal some eggs from a bird’s nest, it ended up with Cas being grounded and Dean with a broken arm. Another time they pushed Cas in a shopping cart down a hill, lets just say that didn’t end too well either.

“I look different don’t I?” Cas said standing up taller. 

“…Yeah” Dean said trying to pinpoint what it was that made Cas seem so different, maybe he got a haircut or new clothes.

Dean took a deep breath; Sam's familiar heavy cinnamon and wood smoke Alpha scent filling his nostrils along with a new Alpha scent, it smelt like honey and freshly turned earth.

“D-did you?” Dean stuttered eyes wide giving Cas a once over.

“Yup” Cas said proudly “I presented as an Alpha. It was a shock to all of my family members who thought I was a beta until now, hell I had a beta knot and everything. But suddenly one day out of the blue I got a terrible cold, turned out I was going into a rut"

A flicker of hope flashed through Dean, maybe he was like Cas.

“But I do admit even I thought I was a beta” Cas said frowning, “…My doctors were surprised to say the least and couldn’t figure out what triggered the change”

“Wow” Dean breathed.

“With those baby blues you’re getting all the omegas on campus now” Sam chuckled poking Cas playfully.

Cas just rolled his eyes.

“Hey what’s for dinner Sam” Dean called out, putting his bag back into his room and changing into some sweatpants.

“I was thinking of doing pizza and a Star Trek marathon because Cas here hasn’t seen any of them.”

“What? I thought we showed him them back in 3rd grade” Dean said walking back into the kitchen, Sam had two beers out and was handing one to Cas.

“I do not recall you showing me any ‘Star Trek’ movies,” Cas said, even putting air quotes in making Dean cackle.

He had missed Cas and Sam 

—

 

Once the pizza arrived Dean and Cas dragged Sam's futon out into the living room to put in front of the TV.

“Have you grown Dean?” Cas said out of the blue while all three of them were wedged on the futon, mouths stuffed full of cheesy pizza and Star Trek playing on the TV.

“No why you asking Cas?” Dean said around a mouth full of pizza.

Cas just rolled his eyes at Dean’s bad manners, “I don’t know just something about you seems different from when I last saw you, you look more _mature”_

Dean frowned touching his face, maybe he was growing a beard, nope his face was still as silky smooth as someone who hadn’t gone through puberty yet. Maybe he grew some muscle, feeling his forearms Dean saw that he was still the same scrawny little geek who _still_ didn’t have pubic hair.

“My baby brother maturing? Never” Sam teased, but his eyes were soft, he knew Dean struggled with being a late bloomer, hell he even walked in when Dean was trying to masturbate once, couldn’t even come that’s how much of a late bloomer he was. Pathetic really.

“C’mon you guys you missed the best part” Dean grumbled, “Now we have to re-wind it”

Sam just ruffled Dean’s head while Cas smiled fondly.

 

—

 

When the movies were over and the credits rolling, Cas’ soft snores filling the room Dean snuggled closer into the futon too tired to move back to his own room.

Dean had forgotten how much of a restless sleeper Cas was; always kicking and turning during the night until five futile times of trying to get back to sleep. Eventually he huffed and gave up. 

“Hey Sam?” He whispered into the darkness hoping his big brother was still awake.

“Yeah Dean?” Came Sam's groggy reply.

“…. What’s college like?”

Dean could tell Sam was smiling, “College is amazing Dean. All the students in you’re class have the same interests as you, you meet so many cool people. And some of the teachers are _our_ age…”

Dean was captivated hanging onto Sam's every word.

“There’s these amazing parties with bonfires and no one picks on you for being different…”

Sam went on and on describing what Stanford was like, after his speech Dean whispered tentatively, “I want to go to College with you and Cas”

Sam chuckled hitting Dean playfully, “I know you will one day little bro”

Dean snuggled into Sam's side, Cas behind him flinging an arm over his waist.

“Goodnight Dean”

“Goodnight Sam"

—

 

Dean woke up to the feeling of something warm and hot rubbing against his backside.

Dean heard a breathy wine; it taking a second before he realized it was coming from him. Cas grunted behind him rutting harder against Dean’s crack.

That woke Dean right up.

“What the hell” Dean flung out of bed, waking both Cas and Sam up.

Cas looked a little dazed, cheeks flushed with arousal and pupils blown wide, Deans throat went dry as something wet and slippery leaking out of him.

Everyone in the room froze.

“Oh shit” Sam breathed.

Dean had just presented.

—

 

“Come on Dean” Sam pleaded leaning against the locked bathroom door.

“I’m not coming out” Dean sniffled.

He was hot all over. Skin prickly and it hurt to touch. He had already come twice already, the clawing _need_ inside him too much to handle. The heady scents of two strong Alphas’ behind the locked door didn’t do any good either.

“He’s being irrational” He heard Cas pout; he imagined Cas eyebrows furrowed his chapped pink lips slightly jutting out in a childish frown. Those same pink chapped lips that would trail feather light kissed down Dean’s hips, licking and nipping at his oversensitive skin-

Dean let out a groan, he was sick of feeling so horny.

He felt tears stinging his eyes, god he _hurt_ so much.

“Dean” He heard Sam say softly. Dean whined as another wave of slick gushed out of him, “Hey little bro, you know we wont hurt you? We, _god Dean_ I thought it was weird of me too look at my baby brother like that” He confessed “you always looked so small and adorable and smelled like, god, like the best damned apple pie I’ve ever smelt, I couldn’t keep it in my pants during the first few ruts” He heard Sam chuckle dryly “but then once me and Cas were getting stoned and just- and I found out _he_ felt the same way about you too”

Dean's eyes widened, breath catching in his throat.

“I mean I know you’re younger than us and well we _are_ related but…you’re an omega and were alphas Dean. You- you were _always_ the only one for me Dean. I could never hurt you and if Cas even hurt a hair on you I would cut his balls off”

Dean could practically feel Cas eye roll through the door.

“…Okay…” Dean croaked out.

Silence hung between the locked door before Dean heard a low growl resonating through the wood from Castiel. He keened high in his throat rutting against the cold tile floor.

“Are you sure Dean? Because I cannot hold myself back for long” Castiel rumbled and maybe it was Dean’s heat addled brain but he never remembered Castiel’s voice being that low.

Dean stood on wobbly legs, vision blurring as one string of thought repeated itself over and over.

_alpha,mate,alpha,mate,breed,fuck,alpha,alpha,alpha_

Dean clicked open the lock, flinging the bathroom door open to stare at the two startled Alphas lying on the floor, trying to discreetly hide their erections as they roved wide red eyes over Dean’s body. 

“I said okay, now come here god dammed it” Dean glared.

Castiel inhaled deeply through his nose, lips pulling back in a possessive growl as he stalked towards Dean.

Dean felt like his knees were made off water as he saw the alpha stalk towards him all dominance and alpha posturing that made Dean’s omega mind just want to fall to the ground and present.

“Smell so sweet Dean” Castiel rumbled, nosing against the omegas pulse point as he let out soft little noises of content.

Dean felt Sam move behind him, running his hands soothingly up and down his side as Cas sniffed and licked his way up and down Dean’s throat; scenting him and making a warm little ball grow in his stomach. 

Then he felt Sam doing the same to the other side of him, both alphas kissing and sucking on Dean’s neck claiming the omega with dark bruises that showed their ownership of Dean.

He felt like he was floating, stuck between two heady alpha scents as they worshiped his body, removing his clothes bit by bit and laving at each new piece of unmarked skin that was revealed. Dean lost track of whose mouth was who’s as he shamelessly rutted against the bed Sam had placed him on.

He felt (was that Cas?) blow cold breath over one of the nipples he had been sucking and nipping at the omega jerking as he moaned softly.

“He’s so sensitive” Castiel said to Sam, watching as the other alpha kissed Dean, open mouthed and dirty making Castiel’s dick throb. 

“Were probably the first people to touch him like this” Sam replied.

Castiel growled feeling his alpha prowling dangerously close to the edge screaming at him to _claim, knot and mate_ the beautiful young _virgin_ omega in front of him.

Dean felt Sam’s big hands tug his jeans and boxers down exposing his slick hole to the open air.

Sam manhandled him until he was on his stomach placing a soft pillow under his hips. 

“To make it easier, since its you’re first time” Sam supplied as Cas kneaded both of Dean’s ass cheeks making the omega whine.

Castiel watched in rapt awe as Sam slipped one finger easily into Dean’s slick hole dragging it in and out slowly and wriggling to find their omegas prostate.

Sam knew when he had found it because when he brushed the bundle on nerves Dean blew out a long breath

“Please… _ah_ , please do that again _oh god yes Sam_ yes- deeper I need” Dean babbled fucking himself shamelessly back against two of Sam’s fingers now knuckle deep in his ass.

“Look at how easily he takes you’re fingers” Castiel purred his cock desperately wanting to be buried in the tight wet heat.

“I bet he could take two of you’re fingers as well, being the good omega he is” Sam whispered, looking at Cas with one eyebrow raised.

Castiel groaned leaning forward to lap at the slick basically leaking out of Dean, probing his tongue slowly around the stretched ring besides Sam’s fingers. 

“Ah fuck” Dean wailed when he felt a hot wet _tongue_ circle his hole, eyes wide and mouth a perfect O shape as the tongue started slowly probing his hole fucking in and out besides Sam’s fingers and making obscene slurping noises basically _drinking_ Dean’s slick.

Just when Dean thought he was going to come right then and there he felt the tongue leave, Dean whining at the loss.

Castiel pulled back from Deans ass, hair askew and slick dripping from his chin as he shushed the omega by kissing him deeply, Dean moaning at the taste of his own slick on Cas tongue.

“You like that don’t you Dean? Like tasting you’re own slick on my tongue”

Dean nodded blindly. Sam nipping at one of Deans earlobes as Cas shoved one finger in besides the two Sam had, them both fucking Dean’s hole in and out until it could fit another one of Cas fingers.

“Please alphas, Sam, Cas _ahh yes!_ Right hah there. Knot me please _fuck_ me…” Dean was spinning out of control with pleasure; he needed his alphas, needed I like a physical pain.

Sam nodded at Cas mutely them both removing their fingers making Dean whimper at the empty feeling.

“Shh its ok baby bro” Sam soothed gripping Deans hips as Cas peppered kisses on his shoulders.

“So good” Castiel praised making Dean blush.

Dean gasped when he felt the blunt head of Sam’s dick at his hole.

“Please” He breathed as Sam slammed all the way making him moan loudly.

He heard the slick sound of Cas jerking himself off at the sight of Sam’s cock slowly thrusting in and out of Deans hungry hole.

“You look so pretty impaled on my cock” Sam whispered in his ear as he panted and groaned fucking into Dean harder making the omega writhe and moan as his ass was pounded.

“Just for us” Castiel added in.

Dean felt Cas duck under him, wet mouth closing over his dick causing the young teen to shout in surprise.

With Sam fucking his ass mercilessly and Cas bobbing and sucking on his small omega dick Dean felt like he was going to burst.

“I-I’m going to-“ Dean was cut off by Cas popping off his erection quickly pinching the base of Dean’s dick cutting off his orgasm.

Dean actually felt tears sting his eyes; Sam was now hitting his prostate with each thrust Dean desperately wanting to come.

“Not Yet” Cas whispered in his ear pulling him in for a long languid kiss fucking his tongue in and out slowly. 

“Want to come at the same time” Sam panted, shallowing his thrusts so that he was slowly popping his steadily forming knot in and out of Deans tight hole.

Dean curled his toes in pleasure not knowing who he was or what was going on. All he knew was Cas tongue dominating his mouth and Sam’s dick filling his hole. 

“Now” Sam shouted Cas hands unclamping off of Dean’s dick so that he came at the exact time Sam’s knot fully formed stretching his hole wider and wider until it hurt too much even through the haze of his mind-blowing orgasm.

“Please… hurts” Dean whimpered Cas slowly thumbing his nipples as Sam leaned over his shoulder to lick into Dean’s mouth.

“I know Dean, soon you will get used to my knot but for the first couple of weeks it will hurt you”

Dean moaned when he felt wave after wave of Sam’s warm come fill his hole, a small part of him hoping he caught at the first try.

Cas turned Dean over until he was cradled against Sam’s back the alpha scenting his neck as Cas licked away Dean’s salty tears of pain them both whispering praises into Dean’s ear about how good he was for them.

When Sam’s knot had died down enough for his now limp dick so slip out with a wet _pop_ along with a floodof come Dean was already needy and delirious with another wave of his heat. 

“ _Alpha_ , Cas please-please knot me fuck me fill me with you’re come”

Castiel rumbled in his chest, half lidded eyes watching Dean shove two fingers in his come sloppy hole chasing something to sate his need to be fucked.

The omega looked over at both his alphas green eyes glimmering as he whispered a broken, “Please”

Castiel pushed Dean down head down ass up so that he was presenting Sam watching with languid pleasure as Cas shoved his aching dick in Dean’s come sloppy hole.

“Oh god he’s so tight” Castiel groaned to Sam thrusting into Dean harder punching out high pitched breaths from the omega.

“He was perfect Cas, tight and wet just made for breeding up”

Dean moaned clenching his muscles around Cas’ dick inside him as Sam leaned down to thumb around his hole stretched across Cas cock.

“Mm mm” Sam hummed slipping in his thumb besides Cas pistoling member as they both fucked his wide and sloppy hole, Cas driving hard and fast while Sam’s thumb thrust in and out slowly searching for Dean’s prostate and massaging slowly back and forth over it.

Sam removed his thumb trailing it down Dean’s perineum to jack the omega off in time with Castiel’s thrusts. 

Dean screamed when his second orgasm was ripped out of him, Castiel answering with a growl as he shoved his dick in as deep as it could go, knot forming and stretching Dean deliciously wide as another load of come was pumped inside him. 

Cas turned them over to the side spooning Dean from behind as hips jerked every now and then spurting more come inside him Dean’s channel milking him.

Sam licked off the come from Dean’s stomach kissing the head of the omega’s now limp dick as he settled down in front of Dean brushing the sweaty hair out of his forehead as Dean slowly nodded off. 

“Rest baby bro” Sam murmured pressing a chaste kiss to Deans forehead the omega mumbling something incoherent before slipping into unconsciousness cradled between both his alphas, warm and sated and _right._

—

 

When Dean came too he was wrapped in fresh linen, and with a clench of his ass he confirmed that yep, Sam and Cas had put a plug up his ass to keep both their come in.

Dean rolled his eyes “Alphas” He muttered.

Now that Dean’s mind wasn’t clouded with the need to dry hump the first piece of surface in sight he noticed that he was in Sam’s old room. Old rock posters hanging up the walls and half finished high school homework and college pamphlets littering the desk.

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed wrapping the duvet around himself in a little cocoon as he went to try and find his alphas and wow, Dean never thought he would say _his alphas_ in his life. 

He found Sam and Cas in the kitchen Cas manning the frypan while Sam put slices of bread in the toaster. Dean lingered in the doorway watching the way Sam and Cas worked around each other to make breakfast, it was kinda endearing.

Cas sniffed setting down the spatula to turn around and smile fondly at Dean.

“Good morning pup,” He rumbled eyes already pulsing red with arousal.

Sam’s head wiped up, laughing a full belly laugh at how Dean had pulled the duvet around himself in a little cocoon. 

“We made breakfast” Sam said gesturing to the set table with plates filled high with bacon and eggs.

“I can see that” Dean croaked and wow he sounded like he had screamed himself horse which actually is kinda true.

Cas pulled out a chair for him to sit in while Sam puttered around filling his plate high with bacon, eggs and toast. Dean felt his dick harden as the plug in his ass pressed right against his prostate when he sat down, Cas seemed to notice too because when he pushed a tall glass full of orange juice towards him he had a devious glint in his eyes.

“Drink all that juice, Dean having a heat takes a lot of vitamins out of your body” Sam commanded with one eyebrow raised. 

Dean drank the whole glass in three huge gulps, he didn’t even realise how thirsty he was until now.

They all ate in silence, Sam and Cas sending each other little looks and gestured seemingly having their own convocation with each other that Dean didn’t understand.

When everyone’s plates were empty and Dean’s belly felt like it was about to burst Cas got up to clear the plates winking at Sam before entering the kitchen.

Dean sent Sam a confused look his alpha shrugging nonchalantly before walking over to the omega, scenting his neck as he hummed appreciably.

“You smell like both of us Dean” 

Next thing Dean knew he was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table Sam in-between his legs as he kissed Dean long and passionately making the omega close his eyes in content.

He felt his other alpha behind him gripping Dean’s hips from behind as Sam pulled the duvet off Dean flinging it somewhere in the hallway for them to pick up later.

Cas’ hands trailed across his hips to grip his dick, giving it a few short strokes to bring it to full hardness.

Dean panted wetly when Sam pressed his hand to his hole wriggling around the plug inside him so that it pressed against his prostate.

Soon Dean was thrusting up into Cas’ hand Sam fucking the plug in and out of his hole as both alphas snuffed around his chin Dean just sitting still and bearing his neck to them in submission. 

Cas growled when he felt the perfect spot, on the left side of Dean’s neck just under his jawline while Sam found his perfect spot in the juncture of his neck and shoulder on Dean’s right side.

“P-Please” Dean whined stuck between fucking backwards on the plug or forward into Cas' hand.

Both alphas grunted low in their throat’s biting down on Dean’s neck hard breaking skin as they both solidified their claim.

Dean's mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he dry orgasmed body shaking as he slowly came down from his high.

Both alpha’s licked away the blood on Dean’s neck, trailing feather light kisses along their mating marks.

“I love you two” Dean slurred slumping back against Cas’ chest as the alpha chuckled kissing his cheek affectionately.

“Loved you since I saw you” Cas rumbled kissing his mating mark.

“Thought it was wrong of me too love the way I did” Sam nodded threading his fingers in-between Dean’s own as the three of them shared lazy kisses on the table top.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is kinda a prelude to Yaoi_Forevers's fic which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3471089) i just love love LOVED the idea of Dean going into heat around Sam and his best-friend Cas and was really sad when I saw that they didnt include that bit in the story, so here you go lovely! (please dont kill me if I decide to go ahead and make this into a little verse of my own i just freakin love omega!dean with his two mates alpha!sam and alpha!cas) AND ALSO SO SORRY FOR BASICALLY STEALING THE FIRST BIT OF YOUR SUMMARY IT WAS JUST TOO GOOD AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER <3
> 
> please tell me what you thought and kudos and do all the thangs you do.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishakaIens) Come say Hola!


End file.
